


Your girl

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: He did something bad, but it was for her, so he just might be forgiven





	Your girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
Raleigh owns me, and he’s too much of a good character to not try to write. I really hope I did him justice, all feedback is welcome :D  
Now would also be a good time to introduce our new MC, would it not?   
Meet Rose Ramsey (yes, you read it correctly, no shame here, I like the sound of it okay? :D)  
Enjoy! <3

Rose entered the studio with a big smile on her face. She was determined to pour her heart onto the paper, fill the blank pages of her notebook. All she wanted was to close the door behind her, sit by the piano and lose herself in music.

She greeted the woman at the front desk, making her way to the recording room. To her relief, nobody was there, she had the whole space to herself. Setting her bag on the chair next to the door she turned to the piano by the side of the room. Her mind was taken over a tune that she dreamt, ringing in her head, and when she made her way to the instrument, she did a little dance, her steps following the rhythm.

She closed her eyes as her fingers touched the keys, letting the melody take her far away from the studio. In her mind, she was on a flower field, the wind tousling her hair, her skin warmed with rays of sunshine. Words were flowing from her lips, her voice rising to the highs and dropping to the lows effortlessly.

Her blissful state was interrupted harshly by the sound of door opening and slamming shut. She opened her eyes, but didn’t see anything. She looked around, and there he was, right behind her, kneeling down, hiding himself, covered by the piano and her body.

“Raleigh? What are you doing?” she asked, her fake ex-boyfriend looking franticly at the door.

“Shhhhh, quiet.”

“Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?”

She didn’t get an answer though, because at that precise moment his manager walked through the door. Rose smiled at her kindly, putting on her best acting face, praying that it would be convincing enough to throw the woman off her back.

“Hello, Rose. You wouldn’t happen to know where Raleigh is? I saw him running off in this direction and then he just… disappeared.”

“No, sorry, I was so in my head with writing I didn’t see a thing. And you know how hard it is not to notice him.” they both laughed and the manager nodded her head.

“Well then, maybe he went to the other recording room. I’ll let you get back to work, Rose, thank you for your help.”

“My pleasure, really.” She smiled sweetly, walking the other woman to the door with her eyes.

Once the door closed, she turned to Raleigh, still on the ground, still looking at her. The panic in his eyes was gone and instead something else took its place, something that she couldn’t quite place. It was deep and dangerous, and it made a shiver run down her back.

She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, a suspicious look on her face. Raleigh was leaning back, his hands on the ground as he gazed up at her with a boyish smirk, full of youth.

“Do you want to tell me what you did or should I chase after your manager and find out myself?” she asked, his face instantly falling when he realized that she would not let it go. He seemed to be ashamed of what he did, and that alone told her that it could be bad.

“I _may_ have… broken into the garden that was closed… and had a fence… and a very angry owner.” He confessed, his eyes straying from hers.

“Why would you do that?” she asked softly, not angry at him as he thought she was. She was concerned for him, and the look on his face fueled that feeling even more.

“I wanted to get you flowers.” He mumbled under his breath, his cheeks taking on a slightly pinkish color. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips.

“Why would you do that, Raleigh?”

“Because you deserve to be handed flowers. And me being your… whatever I am, I feel responsible for delivering those to you.”

She nodded softly, reaching forward to run her fingers through his hair, trailing her hand down to rest on his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut, nuzzling his nose into her open palm.

“How much are you in trouble?”

“I’m not.”

“How is that even possible?” she wondered out loud, her fingers drumming against his cheek bone.

“I told the owner that I saw the flowers that just screamed my girl’s name and that I just couldn’t resist. He didn’t ask who I meant, but he definitely had a soft spot for romance. Didn’t let me take the flowers though.” He responded, his eyes focused on her as he recalled his encounter with the older man. Her eyebrow shot up as she smiles smugly.

“’Your girl’ huh?”

“Well… if you want.” her expression was mirrored on his face.

“I mean I guess… but what will the public say? What about our teams?” she joked, tapping her chin in mock wonder.

“You know I don’t care what they think. I only care about you. Any relationship with you is what I want, public one or not. If we have to sneak around, so be it. Though that might be hard since… I am pretty hard to miss… isn’t that what you called me?

He pushed himself up, their faces mere inches away as they breathed the same air. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

“Well then, you should definitely work on being less visible. If we are supposed to pull the secret relationship off, we will need to be sneaky. And quiet… or not.” She challenged him with her eyes, biting her lip suggestively. He nodded slowly, leaning even closer, his hands grabbing her sides.

Their bodies were so close that she could feel the warmth he was radiating, and she found it difficult to form coherent thoughts. Her hand traced the lines of his muscles over the fabric of his shirt, causing a choked groan to escape his lips.

“Rose…if I kiss you now, I won’t be able to stop myself.”

“What if I don’t want you to stop?” she breathed and that broke his one last string of control.

His hands moved to her hips, hauling her onto him as he fell back against the floor. His force caused her to straddle his hips, their bodies rubbing against one another in the most delicious way. Her palms pressed on his chest, keeping her from falling as she leaned down, their lips pressing together.

The kiss was hard and slow, making their breaths leave them, blood boiling and rushing through their veins. The world blurred around her and all that was left was Raleigh, his bad boy persona gone, a vulnerable man all that was left. And it was all she wanted him to be.

“Rose…” her name fell from his lips breathlessly, his hips thrusting up to meet hers. Their groans mixed together, bouncing off the walls of the music room. She moved her hands from his chest to his wrists, teasing the skin of his arms along the way. Lacing their fingers together she pinned him to the ground, smirking as her lips ghosted over his.

“What is it, Carrera? Can’t handle a little teasing?”

Her hips grinded against his, a guttural growl slipping out of him. He tried to kiss her, but she leaned back, a playful spark in her eyes. Her lips fell down onto his neck, sucking softly, biting to the rhythm of his heavy pants. She didn’t linger there for long, moving down to his chest, her nose moving the fabric of his shirt to the side, making room for her lips to press a series of short, hot kisses.

All the while, their hips were moving against one another fervently, rising them both to the sky, pleasurable sparks shooting through their bodies. In one short moment their dynamic was changed as Raleigh somehow managed to flip them over. Now it was his hips that were grinding into hers, his hands were keeping hers against the floor. It was his turn to smirk, his lips hanging above hers as their eyes met.

“What is it, Rose? Too much teasing for you to handle?” he nipped on her neck, her whimpers spurring him on, both forgetting about where they were and what they were supposed to be doing.

Or what they were _not_ supposed to be doing.

True to his words, once his lips fell onto hers, he couldn’t seem to stop. She put a spell on him, and he didn’t want it to be broken. Having her exactly where he wanted her, he wasn’t planning on letting her go anytime soon. He moved her hands above her head, grabbing them with one hand, slipping his other hand down her body and beneath her shirt. A shuddered breath escaped her lips, a soft moan filling his ears, driving him crazy.

“Raleigh… please-“

“When you two are done molesting the floor, come out. We have a few things to talk over.” Fiona’s voice sliced through their bubble of lust and tension. Their heads snapped to see her, hands on her hips, expecting to see a scowl, but instead being met with something in between a smirk and a proud smile. Without looking back to see if they even heard her, she walked out, leaving them alone again.

They were still on the floor, she was still under him, and he still had a smirk on his face. She leaned up, stealing a short, sweet kiss from him, causing them both to laugh.

“Guess I’m a criminal now too. Stealing kisses, making out with you in a public settings…” she mused as she combed through his hair with her now free hands.

“You’re the Bonnie to my Clyde.” He said in a voice that carried the full extent of his affection for her.

“That I am, Raleigh. Now come on, I don’t think Fiona wants to be kept waiting, especially since this?” she pointed between them. “Is not exactly on her agenda.”

He stood up, holding his hands out for her to take. Their fingers interlaced as he pulled her up, the momentum throwing her into his arms, knocking the air out of his lungs. They were inches away from each other once again, but this time when he leaned down to kiss her, she put her finger on his lips. Shaking her head slightly, she pulled him out the door.

While they were expecting Fiona, the sight of Ellis confused them both. Raleigh’s hold on her hand tightened, invisible to the older man, but perfectly in the line of sight for Fiona to see.

“Is something wrong?” Rose spoke up, her gaze jumping from Fiona to Ellis. They both shared a mysterious look, not giving anything away.

“I’m not sure I would call it ‘wrong’ just yet. Depends on what happens.” Ellis responded, something about his posture telling them both that what was happening was intriguing to him.

“Fiona?”

“As you both know, you two are supposed to be broken up. And as we all know… you two are incredibly bad at staying away from each other. I am begging you, if you have to, keep your _private _affairs private. At least for now.” she looked between the two singers, the corners of her lips lifting slightly.

“What do you mean ‘for now’?’ Raleigh had to say that he was confused by the whole situation, and he could see that Rose was just as taken by surprise as he was.

“Well, since your relationship was taken in by the public so well, we wouldn’t be opposed to you two… picking it up down the road. After the hype quiets down that is. And in the meantime…” her voice gained an unusually playful edge to it. “Please keep your hands off each other when you’re in public. Save that for the bedroom.”

“Fiona!” Rose exclaimed, shocked by her forwardness, but was only met with a wink.

“Who said I’d limit myself to only bedroom?” Raleigh asked, earning a smack on the shoulder from the blonde woman next to him.

“Raleigh!”

He just laughed, moving his eyebrows at her playfully as Fiona and Ellis said their goodbyes and left them alone.

Raleigh’s hands found themselves at her hips again, pulling her back against him, his lips kissing the juncture of her head and neck, nipping on her flesh as softly as he could. The action made her weak in the knees, causing delicate whimpers to escape her open mouth.

“I’m planning on not keeping my hands off you. My place or yours?” he murmured against her skin, his hot breath brushing against her skin, goosebumps covering her arms.

“Yours.” She moaned, unable to form any more coherent words.

“You got it, Princess.”


End file.
